


i've got nowhere to be but home

by ew emo fag (AUTOPH4GY)



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, SMPLive
Genre: SMPLive - Freeform, Unfinished, jus cooper doing cooper things, uh nothin 2 tag rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUTOPH4GY/pseuds/ew%20emo%20fag
Summary: uh not finished but like the idea was cooper doing cooper things, like skateboarding then he was gna go to a concert. idk i might finish this at some point
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	i've got nowhere to be but home

**Author's Note:**

> um inspired by [dis song](https://youtu.be/PHqwTa9aLrQ) 💔

Days where Cooper didn't stream were quiet. He loved being by himself, whether it be sitting alone in his room, scrolling through twitter, listening to music, or skating. Something about not being around anyone but himself was comforting. He craved the feeling of being a face in a crowd in heavily populated places.

Cooper wasn't lonely, he just liked to be alone. 

Some may think he's sad, but truly he's okay. Unlike some people he didn't need the company of others, it's not a bad thing. He did have friends he loved being around, but always found himself back alone and comforted in the silence of his room. 

Today was like one of those days. One of the days where he needed to get away and plainly exist for a bit. He'd bought concert tickets for himself and himself only. In a few hours it was due to start, so he figured he'd take his skateboard there and fuck around by doing tricks to past time. 

Slipping on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, Cooper grabbed his skateboard before shutting his bedroom door behind him. Wandering downstairs, he found Travis attempting to cook dinner, Noah doing dishes next to him, both crowded in the small kitchen. Carson was nowhere to be found so Cooper assumed he was streaming or editing a video.

"Cooper, I'm making dinner!" Travis called to him, "It'll be ready soon!"

"Actually, I'm heading out for a few hours," Cooper gave a soft smile, "Just save some for me, I'll warm it up when I get back."

"Alright."

As soon as he stepped out the door, he was filled with bliss, taking a deep breath of fresh air as he started for the sidewalk. Just the idea of being anonymous for a while already satisfying enough. He dropped the skateboard, popping in his earbuds and allowing himself to casually glide down the sidewalk, soft wind blowing through his hair, the sun barely beginning to set, the sky a brilliant orange-yellow. Cooper loved it.

Weaving back and forth across the sidewalk, Cooper hummed to himself. With no one else walking, he had space for himself to fuck around and maybe get a quick trick or two in. A small ollie, he jumped over the grass space between the road and sidewalk, landing a bit goofy but able to regain balance. The street was empty except for occasional parked cars which Cooper easily avoided. Truly calming being in a comfortable sense of loneliness. 

The concert he was attending was for some small indie band, it wasn't his favourite genre of music but he thought it wouldn't be much harm to give it a chance. He gave the band a listen, enjoying what he heard and the cheapness of the tickets. They sold out whatever small outdoor stage they rented, big enough for Cooper to feel anonymous but not lost.


End file.
